The present invention relates to a light assembly, preferably a tail light assembly, of a vehicle such as a motor vehicle comprising at least one light source connected to a circuit.
The light source in the tail light assembly of a motor vehicle, such as a brake light or the turn signal light, have the same luminance during day and night. When bright sunlight hits the tail light assembly of the motor vehicle, the turn signal or brake lights of the tail light assembly can be seen only with difficulty or not at all. On the other hand, it is possible that when driving at night the driver of a following vehicle is blinded by the tail light assembly of the vehicle in front of him.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the light assembly of the aforementioned kind such that their light sources can be clearly detected without blinding the driver of the following vehicle.